It's Not That Complicated
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: A sequel to It's Complicated. Chibs and Hannah are finally ready to move on with their lives after the trauma caused by Luke Hill and Anthony Jenkins. They're starting a family and trying to have a happy drama free life, but that may be easier said than done. Especially when some ghosts from the past come knocking. Can they really find happiness in a world that's so dangerous?
1. So Much to Consider

Chibs Telford walked through the halls of Saint Thomas Hospital the brown take out bag in his hand making his stomach growl.

Hospital food couldn't compare to good cheap Mexican food from his favorite little restaurant down the street from Floyd's Barber Shop. The little restaurant didn't look like much, actually it looked kind of dirty, but it had some damn good food.

He rolled his eyes as a young nurse passed by him her eyes growing wide when she spotted his kutte. She made it obvious that she was trying to avoid him as she passed by him. She scooted far against the other side of the wall as she walked by him as though he was some kind of disease.

Three days Hannah had been in this hospital and he was already more than ready to say goodbye to it and pretty much everyone who worked in it.

The staff wouldn't look him in the eyes, which usually he wouldn't mind. He liked knowing that he was intimidating. Being intimidating was a definite plus in his line of work.

It bothered him though that the people responsible for the woman that he loved and their unborn child were all terrified of him. The nurses and the orderlies could at least pretend that they weren't completely freaked out by him and the guys when they came to visit.

His sore back wasn't helping improve his sour mood. He had been sleeping on the recliner by Hannah's hospital bed for the past three nights.

He wasn't going to admit how bad his back was hurting mainly because it would just earn him an _I told you so_ from Hannah, seeing as she had been telling him to go home and get some real rest on an actual bed.

He found that he was too on edge to let her out of his sight though. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone in the hospital all night long. He didn't want her out of his sight after almost losing her to Jenkins.

The only times he left her alone was when she had someone he trusted with her. He had only left twice before, once to take a shower and grab some fresh clothing and then again to buy some sub sandwiches for Hannah and he the night before.

He knew that Hannah probably found comfort in not being alone, given that she was just as on edge.

Hannah was perfectly aware that one of two scenarios could have happened, she could have been taken up to Canada and been held prisoner by a disturbed man, or she could have died at the hands of Jenkins or by her own hands or mistakes trying to escape.

She knew just how lucky she was to have survived.

Chibs' mood lifted when he entered Hannah's tiny hospital room to find Abel sitting up in bed beside Hannah a book about dinosaurs open in between him.

Abel looked up a smile on his face as he spotted Chibs. He spoke excited by the sight of the man who was probably one of his favorite _uncles_. "Uncle Chibs!"

Chibs smiled as he placed the large take out bag on the rolling overbed table beside Hannah's bed.

He leaned over allowing the little boy to lean up and wrap his thin little arms around Chibs' neck. Chibs spoke nodding down to the book. "Is yer auntie readin to ya?"

"Nope I'm reading to her. I'm telling her bout the dinosaurs." Abel responded holding the book up pointing at a picture of a Pterodactyl.

Abel didn't give Chibs a chance to respond as he pointed down at the white cast on Hannah's right arm pointing out a messy signature that had been done in a red sharpie marker. "And I signed her cast... see. I signed for Thomas too cause he's too little to write."

'Aye I see that. I bet yer auntie loves it." Chibs replied Abel's cheerful innocence improving his bad mood.

The cast on Hannah's arm had been decorated by Hannah the night before with black, green and red sharpie markers, she had drawn intricate flowers on the white plaster trying to make it a little less dull.

Hannah pressed a kiss to Abel's cheek as she spoke up. "He and grandma have been keeping me company while you were out getting some food that didn't resemble cat food."

Chibs chuckled at the mention of the hospitals less than attractive food options. For lunch today she had been brought a pot-roast that honestly made Chibs think of something you would find in a can of dog food.

The day before Gemma had brought Hannah and he meatloaf and for breakfast this morning he had gone down to the cafeteria and bought them both breakfast burritos.

The nurses weren't too keen on him bringing Hannah outside food, but he wasn't about to let her eat the crap that was brought to her room. Especially considering her morning sickness which was in fact all day long sickness.

Gemma smirked as she stood up from the recliner that had served as Chibs' makeshift bed for the past three nights. "We better get going. You need some rest."

Abel reluctantly let Chibs pull him out of Hannah's bed before placing him on the floor with the book he'd been reading to Hannah.

Gemma pressed a kiss to both Hannah's and Chibs' cheeks as she spoke. "I'll bring up some real clothes for her tomorrow."

Hannah nodded wishing that tomorrow afternoon could be right now. She was finally being released from Saint Thomas sometime tomorrow afternoon.

She was glad to leave. She'd always hated hospitals. She guessed that it had started when she was about eight.

She had gotten a horrible case of pneumonia, thanks to the fact that the trailer her family had been living in at the time had no heater, which wasn't kosher in the cold Washington state winters.

She had been checked into a tiny hospital where her parents had left her to recover. They didn't visit as often as the other patients' families. So Hannah had been left alone most of the time.

She'd cried the entire time she was there, afraid without her mother or father to provide the comfort an eight year old child needed. The nurses had taken sympathy on her buying her a stuffed pink bunny rabbit, which had quieted her tears a little bit at least.

Ever since then hospitals had made her feel uneasy. Too many bad memories were drug up if she allowed her mind to drift for too long.

She hated how white everything in hospitals were, white tile, white walls, white ceiling, white sheets and pillows, white bandages. The only splashes of color were the ugly green or blue hospital gowns.

She hated the sterile smell of cleaning solution. She hated the fact that it was cold. She hated the fact that the doctors and nurses hovered over her at all hours of the day. And she hated being hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV and oxygen.

All she wanted was to go home to Chibs' and her loft and sleep in a real bed and eat a home cooked meal.

At least her doctor and the nurses had allowed her to change out of the hospital gown and into her more comfortable pajamas. Right now she was wearing her favorite dark green cotton pajama pants and an old faded Harley Davidson T shirt. It was far more comfortable than the powder blue hospital gown.

As soon as the couple was left alone Chibs leaned down pressing a deep kiss to Hannah's lips. "How are ya doin love?"

"Nauseous...tired. I hurt." She replied trying not to whine.

She was only allowed the occasional low dose Aspirin that didn't do much to quell the pain of her broken arm or the stitches in her head.

"Sorry love. At least we're breakin both of ya out tomorrow." He replied pressing another kiss to her lips.

She smiled not helping but to love the fact that he referred to the little life that was developing inside of her.

He had found his hands wandering over to her stomach more and more lately as well as his lips.

The realization that they were having a child was still a little surreal. They both felt a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

Having a child was a gigantic responsibility not to mention a huge life-altering event. There would have to be some serious changes in both of their lives and they knew it.

No more cigarettes for Hannah, which she hated. The headaches she was getting from the lack of nicotine were killing her.

She wondered if she should look into getting a part time job since she had lost her job at the salon.

She wasn't sure if she could even find a job. Who would hire a pregnant woman who would need time off for maternity leave eventually?

Chibs had to arrange for Kerrianne to come to the states to meet Hannah. The two girls in his life would need to spend time with one another to get to know each other. He hoped that it would go over well.

Chibs knew that he should really get a savings account started for the child, for college. He knew though that with his job at TM Auto and the money that he brought in from club business wouldn't be enough to pay for a college education for this child. He was just lucky that Kerrianne's higher education would be paid for by Fiona's parents.

He also knew that he needed to find better insurance. His crap insurance wouldn't even cover a dentist or an eye doctor for him. It usually lapsed on him when he tried to get better medical care. What was he supposed to do if or when this kid needed braces or glasses?

And then there was the possibility of broken bones, and there would be vaccines, and all the other normal childhood illnesses like chicken pox, what was he supposed to if his shitty insurance wouldn't cover these things. He and Hannah would be eaten alive by medical bills if he wasn't careful.

He let out a sigh knowing that he was getting ahead of himself. There was just so much to consider though.

It wasn't just Hannah and him any longer. There would be a third person in their lives in nine months. A helpless person who would require so much from the both of them.

The thought was both overwhelming and thrilling.

He knew that the next nine months would be stressful and busy.

Hannah felt a little guilty as she realized that he was still recovering from the gunshot wound to his shoulder. She had been so caught up in her own injuries that she'd almost forgot that he was probably in pain as well.

"How's the shoulder?" She asked reaching out with her uninjured arm and placing a hand on his arm.

"It's been better. I'm tryin to go without the oxy. Can't ride my bike while I'm on it." Chibs admitted not wanting to worry her.

His shoulder was feeling a little better and according to Tara the wound was healing nicely. It just hurt like a hell, especially after he'd been sleeping on a hard recliner.

He longed for the familiarity of his huge bed and his memory foam mattress.

Hannah sighed knowing that he was in more pain than he'd ever admit, but she decided to drop the subject knowing that he wouldn't want her to be such a mother hen.

She drove him crazy when she went into her Florence Nightingale on speed act.

Chibs handed over a chicken and rice burrito with lots of guacamole to Hannah knowing that she was probably dying for real food. And he knew her enough to know that she could probably eat her body weight in avocados.

He pulled out his own beef and bean burrito as he sat down in the recliner letting the food silence his growling stomach.

The room had become somewhat cheery at least, with the flowers sat up on the table beside the window seal.

Red roses from Jax and Tara, white peonies from Madison, a mixed bouquet of red roses and white daisies from a few of the married guys in the clubs old ladies, and a bouquet of pink and red roses from Chibs.

Hannah was surprised as Chibs stood up speaking. "I almost forgot."

He placed his food on the rolling table beside Hannah's bed as he went back to the large paper take out sack. She widened her eyes as he reached in and pullet out the last thing she'd ever expected to see.

Chibs took a hold of the stuffed animal a smle on his face. It was gray elephant with large floppy ears, that looked sort of like Dumbo.

He handed the stuffed elephant to Hannah giving her a crooked smile. "I thought I better buy the little one a gift too."

Hannah smiled the gesture so sweet that she hadn't had the heart to point out that the baby probably hadn't developed eyes yet.

"It's cute. I think he or she is going to love it." Hannah stated the gift honestly surprising her.

Chibs nodded his head thankful that she didn't think that the elephant was ridiculous. He'd felt a little silly buying a gift for a child that wasn't even born yet, but he knew that it would cheer Hannah up.

The couple sat in silence enjoying their food and staring at the small television that hung across from the bed.

The TV had very few channels so they'd found themselves watching a soccer game with the volume so low that they could barely hear it.

Though soccer irritated Chibs. He would often complained that it was called soccer in the states instead of football. He would often rant that what they called football in America wasn't anything like football where he came from.

His rants always amused Hannah. He was just so upset about it and he got so passionate about it, it had to make her laugh.

Hannah frowned, as there was a knock at the door. Neither of them had any time to say anything as two police officers entered the room.

Hannah closed the foil on her food and placed her half eaten burrito on the little rolling table. Her appetite automatically died at the sight of the officers.

Chibs frowned as he spotted Sheriff Eli Roosevelt, the last person Chibs wanted to see. It seemed that the new sheriff in town had it out for Samcro.

Chibs really didn't want the man anywhere near Hannah. He knew that they didn't have a choice though.

They had been putting off talking to the police for days now. It was starting to look suspicious.

Roosevelt spoke up not acknowledging the look of irritation of Chibs' face. "Miss Morrow can I have a word with you? Alone."

"I want him here...I don't want to be alone." Hannah stated her uninjured arm reaching for Chibs.

Chibs took her hand in his knowing that he felt the same. He didn't want her talking to anyone without him.

Roosevelt frowned unhappy that she wasn't going to talk alone. He shook his head knowing that he really didn't have the right to question her alone.

He pulled out a notepad and a pen from his pants pocket as he spoke up. "What can you tell me about your relationship with Anthony Jenkins?"

"My relationship?" Hannah asked trying to play it cool and remember what the guys had told her.

"I have a few witnesses that say they saw Mr. Jenkins and you talking a few times. The conversations looked pretty intense." Roosevelt responded raising an eyebrow as he spotted the flash of panic on Hannah's face.

As soon as the flash of panic came it went. She kept her face emotionless as she tried to figure out just who those witnesses were.

Chibs gave Hannah's hand a gentle squeeze as she spoke. "It wasn't intense. He was just new in the area. He wanted to make small talk."

The lie was simple enough. The guys had told her to pretend that she had no idea why Jenkins was here. Play dumb.

"And how did he go from small talk to winding up sprawled across the hood of a stolen Volvo with you in the passengers seat?" Roosevelt asked searching Hannah's face for any sign of guilt.

Hannah took a deep breath the next thing she said sliding right out her mouth without any effort. It really wasn't a lie she told herself, he had abducted her. "He abducted me. He had a gun...I had to find a way to stay alive. I don't know where the car came from. He had it when he snatched me from a parking lot."

Roosevelt spoke as he wrote something down in the little notebook he had. "And what parking lot was that?"

"The parking lot at TM Auto." Hannah stated trying to stay true to the story she had been told to tell by Chibs and the guys in samcro.

"You were in your pajamas." Roosevelt pointed out hating that Hannah's face remained calm.

Chibs spoke up quickly answering for Hannah. "I was havin a late night at the clubhouse. Ya know it's right by TM Auto. She spent the night wit me."

"I wanted to catch up on some work at the office at TM Auto...I couldn't sleep." Hannah said trying to fill in the blanks in their story.

"And do you have any idea why he would abduct you?" Roosevelt asked obviously not fully buying the story.

Hannah did her best to look innocent as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He was talking nonsense...he was clearly a very disturbed man."

Roosevelt raised an eyebrow as he scribbled something else down in the notebook. "I guess that's all for now. We'll be in touch."

And with that Sheriff Roosevelt left the other officer following close behind him.

Hannah placed her hand over her stomach the action comforting her through the panic attack that was builiding up in within her.

Chibs pressed a kiss to her forehead as he spoke. "Ya did beautifully love. I almost believed ya were tellin the truth."

She gave him an uneasy smile as she spoke. "I don't think they bought it though...I mean he said he would be in touch."

"He's just tryin to freak ya out love cause they know they've got nothin on us. He can't touch us. Juice and Jax cleaned out anything Jenkins had on us when they went to his motel room." Chibs reassured her though he was just as uneasy about the police visiting them.

Hannah took a deep breath knowing that he had a point. Jax and Juice had made sure that all the evidence Jenkins had gathered about samcro and Luke Hill had been destroyed.

Those terrible pictures that Jenkins had taken of Chibs and she had been destroyed as well.

There was nothing to worry about, she told herself.

She shook her head trying not to cry, her hormones were all out of whack thanks to her pregnancy. "I just hate this. I want to move past all this bullshit and focus on us and the baby."

Chibs pressed a kiss to her cheek trying to soothe her. It seemed as though she could cry on the drop of a hat lately.

Both Chibs and she knew that her hormones were just going to get more out of control the farther along she got. She hated feeling so out of control.

"It's goin to be just fine love. We're goin to be okay." Chibs reassured her.

Just to make a point he leaned over pressing a kiss to her stomach as he spoke again. "I aint goin to let a thing happen to ya or the little one."

She smiled through her tears the action soothing her frazzled nerves.

It would be okay, she reminded herself. There was nothing to worry about. They were building this life together and it was going to be wonderful.

They were going to be a family and nothing was going to come in between them.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_


	2. What They Deserve

Hannah sat back in the bathtub in Chibs' loft well actually it was her loft now too. The rent would be going up now that she'd moved in and she would be lying if she tried to say that she wasn't a little worried that she didn't have the type of financial situation to really help out with the rent.

She shook her head not wanting to dwell on her unemployment woes. As long as she kept her job at the garage she would be all right. And she was pretty sure that it would be impossible for her to lose her job in the office at TM Auto. For once the nepotism that she'd always hated, was working in her favor.

She was careful to hang her cast covered right arm outside of the tub as she shaved her legs and washed her skin trying hard to get the smell of hospital off of her.

It wasn't an easy task doing all of this one handed. She was unfortunately right handed so this really was a big issue for her. She hated that she'd be stuck doing everything left-handed for six months. The situation was driving her batty.

When it came time to wash her hair she realized that she'd gotten herself into quite a pickle. She couldn't even open her bottle of herbal essence shampoo one handed so how in the hell was she supposed to wash her hair?

She let out a huff realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get anything done by herself. She had no other choice but to call in help as embarrassing as it was.

She cleared her throat yelling as loud as she could. "Filip!"

She paused letting out an exasperated sigh when he apparently didn't hear her. She yelled again a bit louder this time. "Filip!"

Chibs entered the closed bathroom shutting the door behind him. "Why are ya screamin like a crazy person?"

"I can't wash my hair...I need help." Hannah admitted her cheeks flushing. She felt pathetic asking for someone to wash her hair like she was a child instead of a grown woman.

Chibs chuckled as he went over to the bathtub kneeling down beside her.

He slipped off his rings placing them on the floor beside the tub before he reached over her grabbing her anti frizz shampoo that smelled like oranges. "Well ya didn't have ta scream. Our neighbors probably think I'm murderin ya. They're already scared of me as it is."

"They probably just think we're having really passionate really loud sex. If anything they'll be jealous of you now...or at least the male neighbors will. The female neighbors will probably be jealous of me and not you...well unless they swing that way" Hannah blurted out causing him to chuckle.

He poured shampoo into one of his hands and began to soap up her long hair. The pink streaks were slowly fading already and he was tempted to ask her to get them done again.

He had found himself growing quite fond of them. He wondered if she could use the bright pink dye while pregnant, maybe she could use organic dye.

"That sounds like a plan ta me." He stated not hiding just how much he'd missed the intimate part of their relationship.

She smirked the idea sounding very appealing to her as well, unfortunately she was exhausted from not getting a good nights rest the entire time she was in the hospital.

It was hard to sleep when she had nurses standing over her every hour on the hour so they could check her vitals.

She had been released from Saint Thomas late this afternoon. She'd slept most of the afternoon. Chibs had made dinner for her, which had just been reheated meatloaf that Gemma had sent over.

They'd made sandwiches out of it and had chips along with it while they watched movies off of netflix on his laptop. After much arguing they'd settled on a cheesy comedy movie starring Will Ferrell, Elf she was sure was what it had been called.

Hannah let out a soft sigh closing her eyes as she let herself get lost in the sensation of Chibs' fingers massaging her scalp as he washed her hair.

"Why does it always feel so nice when someone else washes or brushes your hair?" She blurted out thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his hands running through her hair.

"It's cause I ave magic hands." He replied as he stood up pulling down the showerhead thankful that he had thought to buy a detachable showerhead a long time ago.

She opened her mouth to make a smart comment but didn't have time to say anything as he knelt back down beside her and switched the water on rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

It was a bit cold at first, which caused her to let out a squeak. She sent him a glare knowing that he couldn't see it through the water that was engulfing her head. She was sure that she looked like a drowned rat at the moment.

She managed to relax again as he pushed back her hair out of her face and began to apply conditioner to her wet hair.

She let her mind wander beginning to feel a little panicky as she remembered her visit with the police the day before. "Do I need to get a lawyer? I mean that wreck...it killed Jenkins. What if the police try to charge me with his death? I mean it was self defense...I didn't have a choice. But what if they don't see it like that."

Chibs took a deep breath knowing that she may have a point. Sheriff Roosevelt had it out for samcro. The sheriff had already tried to bring Juice into his campaign to rid Charming of the club.

Roosevelt seemed to be a clean cop despite his holding Juice's father over the mans head. He probably wouldn't try to come after Hannah. Still the thought frightened Chibs more than he'd like to admit.

Hannah and he had been through enough already. The last thing Hannah needed was to be dragged into the police's war on samcro.

"I'll have samcros lawyer look into it love. She's the best lawyer there is. I don't want ya to worry bout it though. The cops don't ave a thing on us." Chibs reassured her hoping that she couldn't tell that he was a little bit worried.

He spoke again trying to lighten the mood as he rinsed her hair again. "Besides ya know worryin aint good for the baby."

Hannah smiled at this comment, the words comforting her. They had already set up an appointment for next week to see an obstetrician.

It was the same obstetrician Tara had seen when she'd been pregnant with Thomas. So they trusted that they would be in good hands.

Hannah and Chibs were both nervous and excited about this appointment. They both worried that the wreck Hannah had been in had caused some kind of trauma to the little life growing within Hannah. Though the emergency room doctor had insisted that the baby was just fine.

Chibs had brought his laptop up to the hospital and had done research at night while Hannah rested.

It had been such a long time since Kerrianne had been an infant. Surely things had changed in seventeen years. He just wanted to be prepared for whatever was thrown their way.

It was strange to think that their baby was no bigger than a poppy seed at the moment. It wasn't even technically considered a baby it was an embryo really.

Chibs and Hannah didn't like thinking of it this way though.

Calling it an embryo made Hannah think of the biology class she'd taken in her first year of college. She had needed a science credit and the class had seemed like an interesting idea.

They had used a chicken embryo as a model organism in the class and the girl who'd been her lab partner had a weak stomach and had vomited right on the lab floor.

She shook her head thoughts of embryos and lawyers moving to the back of her brain as Chibs reached into the tub draining it before he slipped his biker rings back on his fingers.

He took her by surprise scooping her up as she stood up, and throwing her over his uninjured shoulder despite the fact that she was soaping wet.

The trip to the bedroom was a short one, which was a relief because Hannah worried that she was heavier than she looked.

She let out a surprised gasp as Chibs deposited her on the bed.

Chibs smiled down at her wanting to take in the one sight he had feared he would never be able to see again.

He was quite sure that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Even with the cast on her right arm, and the thin pink scar over left eyebrow where she still wore a bandage, injuries from the car wreck.

He took in her soft pale skin, the light trace of freckles across the bridge of her nose and her shoulders, the crow tattoo standing out in black ink on her right collarbone marking her as his old lady.

He let his eyes take in the swell of her breasts, the curve of her full hips, the legs that he loved to wrap around him in their more passionate moments, the lilac nail polish on her toes, and the dark curls at her center.

Hannah felt her cheeks flush under the heat of his gaze. No matter how many times he looked at her when she was this exposed she would never be able to get over the pure lust in his eyes.

She suddenly found herself wishing that she wasn't the only one so exposed.

She decided to take action as she sat up pulling his black ribbed undershirt over his head pressing her lips to his neck as she allowed her uncasted hand to run along his skin.

She ran her hand down his chest and his stomach reaching for his jeans. She unfastened his belt it taking a while considering she was doing it one handed. She managed to get it done as she pulled his jeans down as far as she could reach letting him kick them off leaving him in his usual black Calvin Kline boxers.

She opened her mouth wanting to say something but any words she had turned into a soft pleased sigh as he pulled back and began to press kisses to her left ankle over the daisy chain tattoo she'd gotten around the ankle a long time ago, slowly moving his lips upwards.

She managed to speak as his lips pressed to her left hipbone bypassing the one place she wanted them the most. She hated to say it but she was really exhausted from the long hospital stay. "You know I'm too tired to really do way too much of anything."

He spoke his facial hair tickling her stomach as he pressed a kiss right below her belly button. "I know. Ya aint goin to have to do much. I just wanta make ya feel good. Show ya how much I love ya."

And with that he settled himself between her thighs his tongue running lazily along her center.

Her left hand found the back of his head her fingers trailing through his hair as she let herself get lost in the pleasure only he seemed to be able to provide her.

Any thoughts of the police and her wreck faded from her brain as he pleased her. This was defiantly the type of distraction she'd needed.

* * *

Hannah pressed a kiss to Chibs' cheek causing him to let out a yawn as he awoke. He blinked his eyes heavy with sleep as he tried to adjust his sight to the sunlit bedroom.

He gazed up at Hannah not expecting to see her already dressed and standing beside the bed with a coffee cup. She spoke giving him an apologetic smile. "You said to wake you before I left."

Chibs nodded his head his brain becoming less foggy as he sat up. "Yer goin to get yer last check from Mabel?"

"Yeah but first I have to stop by Gemma's. She wants me to go through some old dishes she has. See if we want them for the kitchen." Hannah replied trying to hide the sadness from her voice at the mention of her former job at the salon.

"We've got dishes." Chibs replied not realizing that by dishes he meant about four unmatching plates, some flimsy plastic bowls, and numerous pieces of silverware that didn't really seem to go together.

Her dishes selection was just as sad looking, she hadn't needed too much when she'd lived alone, so all she'd brought with her was two ugly pea green ceramic plates, a white and pink _hello kitty _bowl, three forks, one spoon, two knives, three plastic glasses, and two glass shot glasses with Marilyn Monroe on the sides.

Hannah smiled not having the heart to break it to him that their dishes selection sucked.

Actually most of their furniture kind of sucked on her side of things at least, and the loft was getting cramped with all their things, which brought up something that they both knew was coming.

The loft wouldn't work for their growing family. Well actually it might work if they used Kerrianne's room for the nursery, but that hardly seemed fair. More than likely they would have to find something with three bedrooms though it wouldn't be easy with the budget they were working with.

They knew that they were going to have to find a house before the baby was born. They just were afraid that they wouldn't be able to afford anything decent with their budget.

Hannah shook her head knowing that their living situation was a discussion for a different time.

She handed him the cup of coffee as she spoke. "Here since I can't have any caffeine I'm going to live vicariously through you."

He took the cup from her taking a drink enjoying just how strong her coffee always was. She had even remembered to add two heaping teaspoons of sugar just like he liked.

Chibs knew that Hannah was going crazy without her caffeine or her nicotine. He was sure that she was going to go completely mental before the nine months of her pregnancy went by.

Hannah was hoping that maybe she could quit smoking for good after being forced to go nine months without a cigarette. But with the cravings she was having right now her chances of being nicotine free in the future didn't look too bright.

Hannah sat down beside Chibs trying her best to hide how morose she felt.

Losing her job at Mabel's Salon had been a big hit to her pride.

She had been so proud of herself for finding a job, even though it hadn't been a great job. It had been hers though; she had gotten it without any help from her family.

She knew that finding another job was highly unlikely. Her pregnancy would discourage employers from giving her a chance. Even if it was illegal to discriminate against her because of her pregnancy it wouldn't stop people from doing it.

Possible employers already turned her down because of her last name and the men in her life being in the mc. At times it felt like she was wearing a scarlet letter, only instead of an A, it was SAMCRO.

It had been that way since she was an eleven year old girl. People were always assuming the worst because of her family and friends. It seemed that she was never really given a chance to prove those people wrong.

She knew that she couldn't blame her family and the ones she loved for her troubles. She would choose them all time and time again if she was ever given the option.

Troublesome or not she loved them and they loved her. Family was forever.

Hannah knew that going back to college, at least online wasn't an option at this point. Not with the expenses that were going to come up from now on, with a baby, and trying to find a house that wasn't a dump.

They couldn't afford to make too many extra expenses. Continuing her education would probably have to wait. She was too afraid to look back into student aid. She could remember how stressful that had been last time around and stress was the last thing she needed right now.

Chibs obviously sensed her gloomy mood as he leaned over pressing a kiss to her neck over the crow tattoo. "Ya know we're goin to be alright little love."

She gave him a soft smile as comforting as the words were she hated that it seemed that he was always the one having to say them.

"I know. I love you." She stated trying to cheer herself up. She had a lot of good things happening in her life at the moment. Life was too short to focus on the bad moments.

He pressed a kiss to her lips knowing that her red lipstick had rubbed off onto his dry lips. He licked his lips trying to rid himself of the color as he spoke. "I love ya too. Try to have a good day."

"You too." She replied knowing that he had a long day at the garage ahead of him and then chapel at the clubhouse tonight.

He had been out of the loop at samcro for weeks now, thanks to his slowly healing shoulder and all the drama they'd been through. She knew that he was clawing at the walls to get back to work.

She leaned over pressing a deep kiss to his lips as she stood up. "I know we're going to figure something out. We always do."

Chibs kissed her back tempted to ask her to stay in bed with him and let him cheer her up until they were both too exhausted to move.

He knew though that they had to get back to reality. Reality was just shitty sometimes.

He knew she was right though, they would figure things out. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Hannah felt her stomach drop as she pulled up to her Aunt Gemma's house and spotted a familiar bike parked in the driveway. What was he doing here?

She felt her stomach drop as she made her way up the driveway of the house that had basically been her childhood home.

Her stomach dropped even farther as a familiar man walked out the front door with her aunt.

Clay gave her an all too friendly smile as he spotted her. "Hey kid long time no see."

She wanted to point out that, that was no ones fault but his own, but she bit her tongue not wanting to make a scene.

Hannah found that she felt nothing but bitterness for the man who had basically been a father to her since age eleven.

She couldn't forgive him for beating up her aunt a few years back and not to mention all the crap he'd pulled with the club before he'd had his patch taken, what she knew about at least.

His absence during the most painful months of her life once she'd come back home to Charming, didn't warm her feelings towards him.

She couldn't help but to tense as he gave her a hug and spoke. "Heard Chibby knocked you up."

Hannah twisted her lips trying not to point out how much she hated the term _knocked up. _

She took a deep breath trying her hardest not to be impolite, hatred or not she couldn't freak out. Stress was bad for the baby, she kept reminding herself. "Yep."

"You okay kid? I heard you've been through a lot these past couple of months." Clay asked either not sensing her tense attitude or not caring.

"I'm fine...Chibs has helped a lot. _Everyone_ has really been there for me." Hannah replied feeling awkward about this entire conversation. She didn't miss her chance to make a dig though with the word everyone.

She was tempted to get back into her little Honda Civic and drive right back to her loft.

Hannah was grateful as he pulled away from her and mounted his bike pulling out of the driveway.

Hannah gave Gemma a look that clearly showed how she was feeling. Gemma shook her head letting out a sigh. "It's a long story baby... don't worry about it, he's not coming back. I'm helping Jax with something."

Hannah took a deep breath not quite believing her.

She closed her eyes trying to push her worries back down. It would be okay, Gemma knew what she was doing.

* * *

Chibs sat back in the clubhouse his first day back at work long over. He was sitting at the bar a glass of Jameson beside him and a real estate magazine open in front of him.

He had picked up one of those real estate magazines that they had in stores and restaurants right by the local newspapers, on his lunch break.

He felt a little overwhelmed as he stared down at the options.

The houses were all beautiful. They were perfect really. He looked at a nice one story red brick ranch-style house with a big garage and back yard. The windows were wide and inviting looking and the door was painted a bright red. There were red and yellow flowers planted along the stone walkway making it look even more inviting.

It was just the type of home he wanted to give Hannah and their family, which was going to be a blended family with Kerrianne and the baby.

He knew that he could never afford any of these homes though not even the ranch-style house that looked so inviting. Though he was very frugal and had always made a point to stash away his savings, he still was by no means a wealthy man. He knew that he wasn't probably even in the middle class bracket half of the time.

He'd always rented even back when he was a lad, his mother and his siblings had lived in a crappy apartment on a bad side of town in Glasgow that his mother could barely afford to pay the rent on every month.

When he'd married Fiona they'd rented a little cozy apartment in Belfast just big enough for them and Kerrianne.

When he'd been forced to come to America he'd lived in one of the dorms in samcros clubhouse. He'd lived there for years until his daughter had come back into his life. For the past two years he had rented his loft not worrying about ever needing another home.

He knew those days were over though. He would be a first time buyer so late in his life. It was a huge disadvantage he knew that.

He just wanted to give his family the best. He was beginning to fear that it may not be possible though.

He felt like a failure being unable to provide his loved ones with the type of home they deserved.

Feeling this way reminded Chibs of all the horrible things Jimmy O'phelan had said to him all those years ago when he'd scarred his cheeks and taken Fiona and Kerrianne from him, banishing him from Ireland.

Jimmy had told him that he wasn't a real man, that he was a street rat, a dirty biker who barely had a secondary education, not worthy of his family.

Chibs shook his head knowing that time was long dead now as was Jimmy O'. Chibs had his child back in his life and Kerrianne and Fiona were safe from the man who had long ago taken them away from him.

Life had moved on. Fiona and he were happily divorced and his Kerrianne was slowly building the father daughter relationship with him that he'd so long wished to have.

Chibs knew that Jimmy had been wrong. He may have grown up a street rat and he may be a biker, but he knew that he was good enough. He was good enough for Hannah and his daughter.

If he wasn't good enough then Hannah wouldn't still be by his side, she wouldn't be having his child, and planning a life with him.

Hannah was always able to point out the goodness within him, despite what he at times felt. He just hoped that someday he would be able to see what she saw when she looked at him.

He looked up from the real estate magazine as Jax took a seat beside him and spoke. "Doing some light reading?"

"Aye...lookin at houses I'd never be able to afford even if I sold my soul." He admitted shoving the magazine away no longer willing to look at homes that would never be his.

"What's wrong with the loft?" Jax asked as he took a swig from his beer enjoying the drink after a hectic day dealing with work, his mother, and club business.

Chibs let out a tired sigh as he took a sip from his glass of Jameson. "It's not big nough. Not with Kerrianne and a baby on the way. It's not fair to make my girl give up er bedroom for the baby."

Jax pulled over the real estate magazine staring down at it as a sudden thought entered his head. "There's a house down a few blocks from Tara's and my place. It's pretty run down but it's got potential."

"Would I even be able to afford it?" Chibs asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

Jax gave the man who may as well be his brother in law now, considering Chibs was with Hannah, who at this point may as well by Jax's baby sister. "You might be able to if you go the same route I went with getting my place."

Chibs nodded his head remembering how Jax had a nice _talk _with the landlord who used to rent out Jax's home.

Jax's house had been a dump when he'd first bought it from the landlord. Opie and Jax and a few of the guys had really fixed up the place though.

Chibs sighed knowing that he probably didn't have any other options than to do it the _Jax way_.

Chibs wasn't sure that Hannah would approve of this method, but what choice did he have.

He had to do something or his family was going to be stuffed into his tiny loft.

"I need ta talk to the old lady bout it first." Chibs admitted fully expecting a comment about how Hannah wasn't even married to him and she had him whipped, and she kind of did. Though he'd never admit that out loud to anyone.

Jax chuckled at this comment as he took another swig of his beer. "Don't blame you. She can be scary when she's pissed. I think she learned if from my mom."

Chibs smiled knowing that it was true, Hannah had a temper and he liked to avoid getting on the wrong side of it.

Jax gave Chibs a pat on the back as he spoke up trying to be encouraging. "We'll figure something out brother. You know we've all got your back."

Chibs nodded knowing that Jax was right. Hannah and he would have all the help they needed from their family within samcro.

He just hoped that he could give her the best. She deserved the best. Their family deserved the best.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _


	3. Preparations

Chibs tilted the screen of his laptop down trying to get a better view of his daughter through the webcam on her end.

This was Kerrianne's and his weekly ritual they would video chat over their laptops though the time difference between Charming and Belfast made things difficult sometimes.

He sat in the living room just as the early morning sun rose over Charming. It was nighttime in Belfast where his daughter sat in her bedroom in Fiona's and her apartment, the Beyonce poster behind her bed in clear view.

"So ya got yer passport right?" Chibs asked surprised by the fatherly tone to his voice.

It had seemed the closer he got to the daughter he'd been estranged from so long, that his voice became more and more paternal when speaking to her.

Kerrianne let out a sigh worthy of most teenage girls as she spoke. "Yes da, I got it."

Chibs let out a sigh of his own still growing accustomed to being the father of a teenage girl. "And ya know yer flight time?"

"Yes da, Tuesday the March the first at four pm." Kerrianne stated knowing that she had told her father this twice before.

"Okay. I'll pick ya up and then we'll get somethin to eat before we go home... Hopefully I'll be settled into tha new house by then." Chibs stated the last part of his statement more him thinking out loud than anything.

He found himself speaking again asking the same thing he'd asked his daughter at least a billion times by now. "Are ya sure yer okay with all this baby? ...Hannah and me...and the baby?"

Kerrianne gave her father a smile not surprised by the question. She knew what he was thinking, that she would feel jealous seeing her father in a relationship with a woman that wasn't her mother and seeing him have a child with that woman.

Kerrianne was surprised that she didn't feel jealous though. She understood that her mother and her father just couldn't make things work. They were happier apart.

They had been apart so long anyway, it was hard to mourn a family that never was.

She spoke up not lying. "Yes da I'm happy for ya. I just want ya to be happy."

And she did mean it. She loved her father. After years of being kept from the man and then being told lies about him by Jimmy O', it was strange knowing her real father and loving him so much.

Her father was trying his best to be good to her she knew that. It wasn't easy for him, them being so far away from one another.

Filip Chibs Telford had loved her enough to let her stay here in Belfast knowing that it was the only home she had ever known. He loved her enough to put her happiness above his own, and Kerrianne loved him for that.

Kerrianne knew that her father having another baby wouldn't change their relationship and to be honest she felt excited knowing that she was going to be a sister.

She was nervous about meeting this Hannah woman though. Kerrianne reminded herself that as long as Hannah was good to her father, then she was good enough for her.

She did her best to give her father a smile trying to hide these worries as she spoke. "I love ya da. I gotta go though. This math homework aint goin to do itself."

Chibs smiled relieved that his little girl didn't seem to be upset about the new baby and the new woman in his life.

The last thing he ever wanted was to antagonize his baby girl, not after finally having her in his life.

He smiled even more as Kerrianne blew a kiss to the webcam before shutting it off.

Everything was going to be okay, he reminded himself. He would find a way to make his family work.

* * *

Chibs knew that he stuck out like a sore thumb sitting in the waiting room with Hannah at Dr. Martha Bellport's office.

He sat holding Hannah's hand dressed in his jeans, boots, dark t-shirt, his favorite brown leather jacket, and his kutte of course.

Hannah all on her own probably wouldn't attract any attention; she wore her dark blue jeans, a white short sleeved blouse, and a comfortable pair of black converse sneakers.

Her hair was pulled back neatly, her makeup was put on lightly, and she held her black purse in her lap.

She looked like a normal expectant mom who was both thrilled and anxious about her appointment.

Chibs knew that he looked far from normal. He looked like anything but a normal expectant father.

He had caught the glare of a very pregnant soccer mom who apparently didn't like him giving a friendly smile to her four-year-old daughter.

What was he supposed to do though, the little girl had given him a shy smile and he had returned it not thinking about how her mother would interpret this.

The mother had taken one look at his kutte though and decided that he reeked of danger. She had taken him for some kind of creep, never mind the fact that he was sitting holding hands with his girlfriend.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the soccer mom, as he turned his head to face Hannah. She was nervous, he could tell. Then again so was he.

Today was their first appointment with the obstetrician that Tara had suggested. Dr. Bellport was supposed to be one of the best obstetricians in Charming.

And her price showed it. Chibs was just thankful that his insurance hadn't turned their noses up at the doctor.

Hannah and he had been promised that they could figure out some sort of payment plan. He had been worried that their insurance would force them to go to Stockton.

He wasn't willing to have Hannah see a doctor or give birth in Stockton. He wanted her safe, and Charming could provide her and their little family that safety.

Chibs wondered if he was being a tad bit paranoid. He couldn't help but to worry though after all they'd been through in the past few months.

He wanted his family to be protected; Hannah and the little one deserved that.

Saint Thomas was the safest place for his old lady and this baby and he would do anything it took to make sure that Hannah gave birth here.

He snapped out of his worries about being overprotective and the insurance as Hannah spoke. "Do you think they can tell us a due date this soon?"

"Maybe..Fiona and I found out our due date with Kerrianne pretty early." He stated surprised that speaking of his ex wife and his daughter didn't cause him to feel as though he'd been punched in the gut.

It had been a long time since he could mention such a happy memory from his past and not feel wretched about it.

Maybe it was just a sign that things were finally looking up for him.

He pulled her hand up pressing a gentle kiss to it as he spoke. "He or she is goin to be jus fine love."

Hannah gave him a smile wondering how he could always tell when she was worrying. Maybe he just knew her well enough by now to read her emotions without any effort.

The doctors' appointment was a good distraction for her. Seeing Clay the other day at her aunt's had sent her into a mixture of rage and worry.

She had practically grilled Chibs on what he knew and it had taken him a while to convince her that he didn't know what Jax was planning.

Hannah had a feeling that she knew though. Jax was on a war tear against Clay. Though her uncle had been stripped of his patch, he had lived. And that wasn't enough for Jax.

Hannah had a bad feeling that things were about to get messy with the club.

She shook her head not wanting to ruin the promise of a good day by worrying about her uncle or club politics. "Have you thought about what you want...I mean a boy or a girl?"

"I'll be happy either way love." Chibs stated not lying. The fact that he was going to be a father again was enough to make him feel overjoyed.

He knew that it wouldn't matter to him rather he had a son or daughter, as long as he knew he had the chance to raise the child.

Chibs saw this as a second chance at having a family. Hannah had given him the best gift anyone could ever give him, a chance to be the kind of father he knew he could be.

Hannah laughed a little amused by his response though it was sweet. "That's not fair. You have to have some sort of opinion. You're chickening out on the question."

He smirked her teasing brightening his mood and knocking worries of being judged by the soccer mom out of his mind. "I'm bein honest though. I'm goin to love the wee one boy or girl."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek his answer making her a little misty eyed, thanks to the wonders of pregnancy hormones.

The pregnancy so far hadn't been a walk in the park. She threw up constantly, she cried at the drop of a hat, and she was jonseing for a cigarette.

They had been making preparations for the fact that two was about to become three. She had started taking prenatal vitamins and had been eating as healthy as she could afford to eat.

She had given up smoking cigarettes and the occasional pot cold turkey, though it wasn't easy.

They were even planning to look at a house. They had a meeting with a realtor next week. Though Hannah was trying not to get her hopes up, she knew money was a big issue. They may have to settle on something that was less than what they were dreaming of.

They held hopes that they could move in before next month which was just weeks away.

March first would mark the first day of Kerrianne's week long visit to Charming, a chance for the two women in Chibs' life to get to know one another.

Hannah was more than nervous about this fact. She feared that his daughter would hate her. It wasn't going to be easy for Kerrianne to accept her. She was young enough to be the girl's sister and here she was becoming her step mother.

It was clear that the world Hannah and Chibs had always known was changing, though it was for the better.

Chibs spoke again pressing a kiss to her lips. "If it is a girl though I'm hopin she looks like ya."

Hannah smiled as she replied. "What don't think you would make a pretty girl?"

"Nah yer prettier than me." Chibs retorted pressing another kiss to her lips.

All worries about his insurance or people's opinions of him or the club and Clay, faded away as he stared down at her still flat stomach knowing that within her held so much possibility.

This was his chance to have the family he'd missed out on and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

* * *

Chibs felt his stomach churn as he sat beside the exam table. His stomach was in knots though everything had gone well so far.

Hannah looked healthy the little life in her looked healthy. There had thankfully been no damage to the baby, from the car wreck.

He felt his eyes drift up to the medical poster on the wall across from the exam table, a poster showing the different stages of a baby in development, from a zygote to a baby.

He let his eyes drift to Hannah's stomach a little dumbfounded that the pictures on the poster were happening within Hannah.

Having a child this late in his life was a big shock. He had thought that Kerrianne would be the only child he would ever have, but here he was having a baby.

It seemed so right though, Hannah being his having his child. It seemed that after all the hell they'd been through that this was a light at the end of the tunnel.

The ultrasound had already been done and Chibs had been unable to take his eyes off of the screen though it was hard to tell exactly what was going on.

He held the disc that had a copy of the ultrasound in his hand refusing to put it in Hannah's purse. He held on to it like it was a lifeline almost afraid that he would somehow lose the first glimpse at their child.

Hannah reached down with the arm that didn't have a cast, taking his hand as Dr. Martha Bellport reentered the exam room.

Dr. Bellport was a woman who looked as though she was pushing seventy. She liked to say that she had delivered half of Charming's population and she would probably be right about that.

She kept things professional not seeing the biker and his girlfriend as being different from any of her other patients as she took a seat on the stool across from the exam table. "Well I've figured out your due date. My guess is you conceived on February 3rd which would put your due date right at October 27th."

Hannah and Chibs both smiled at the news, it seemed that their baby would be an early birthday gift for Hannah given that her birthday was on the 31st.

Dr. Bellport spoke again not missing a beat in between her statements. "I'm going to want to see you again in three weeks. Stay on your prenatal vitamins and keep doing what you're doing. If you have any questions or worries don't hesitate to call."

And with a handshake to both expectant parents she was gone leaving Chibs and Hannah alone.

Hannah was surprised that Chibs embraced her in a tight hug the second she stood up from the exam table.

She held on to him just as tightly feeling both overwhelmed and excited. She spoke feeling teary eyed again for what seemed like the millionth time today. "I love you."

"I love ya too Hannah...I love both of ya so much." Chibs replied pressing a hand to her stomach as he pulled away from their hug.

It seemed that their life was finally coming together. After all that they had been through it seemed clear that it was going to be okay.

As the happy couple left the office they didn't spot the suspicious looking man sitting outside in the parking lot in a nice looking Buick, camera in hand.

* * *

Chibs pulled his bike in beside Jax's into a crappy parking lot. Which shouldn't be a surprise considering that the building that owned the parking lot looked just as crappy.

Jax gave Chibs a pat on the back as he spoke. "This is the place brother."

Chibs let out a sigh as he followed Jax into the realtor's office. The place was dump, which should be no surprise.

Than man who held the deed to the house that Chibs was hoping would be Hannah's and his, was more of a slumlord than a professional realtor.

He held titles to several of the homes in Jax's neighborhood. Houses that sat abandoned, easy pickings that he could con people into buying for more than they were worth.

Jax had insisted that he could deal with the man by himself. Chibs had insisted on tagging along though.

Chibs knew that Hannah would be pissed once she found out that they were doing this, but it was for the best, he tried to tell himself.

This was the way to get Hannah and he a home that they deserved. If he didn't go along with this then his family would be stuck living in a place the size of a tin can.

Jax was first to speak as they busted into Miles Gold's office. Miles choked on the smoke from his cigarette as he spotted the two samcro members. "Mr. Gold I assume you remember me."

"Yeah... you're that guy I sold that house too a few years back...Jackson Teller." Miles stated his eyes wide as he remembered the less than friendly conversation he'd had with the blonde man and the photos that Jax held over his head.

Jax spoke again as he looked at the squat man whose hair was obviously slicked back with a little black grease trying to hide the gray." I know you own that house two blocks down from my house. I want it."

"And why would I give you this house?" Miles asked trying to press his luck.

Jax narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "You remember our conversation a few years back?"

Miles swallowed the lump in his throat remembering that conversation quite well. "Okay...fine. I'll get the deed to you next week."

Jax patted Chibs on the back not giving his _brother _a chance to say a word as they left the office.

Chibs spoke up as they made their ways over to their bikes. "What was tha conversation ya had with that greaseball?"

"I have some compromising photos of Mr. Gold and a man who I believe is his wife's gardener. I held on to them just in case he tried to back out of giving me my house...I got them from the gardener...it's amazing what bribery will get you."

Chibs smirked unable to stop the laugh from spilling out his mouth.

He couldn't believe that this had worked. He had gotten a home for his family, a place that his family could grow and be safe.

He just hoped that Hannah wouldn't kill him when she found out just how he'd gotten this dream home.

* * *

Margo Madock...or well Margo Dennison as of last month after her sixth marriage stood in the office of the man she'd hired feeling irritated. "So she still lives in Charming."

She would be lying if she tried to say that she wasn't irritated to find that the daughter she had left so long ago had a life with her Aunt Gemma. She had hoped that when the girl had gone to college that she would stay the hell away from Charming.

Margo had always hated her ex sister in law. It stung to know that the woman who was her mortal enemy had raised her daughter.

She knew that she probably shouldn't be too surprised though. She had left her little girl with her father who was a general fuck up. It was no shock that he'd dumped Hannah on the first relative he could think of.

"Yes Mrs. Dennison. I found her, she's living with some biker." Damian Harris responded ignoring his enraged client.

Margo crossed her arms over her chest her figure a little skeletal after years of liposuction, not to mention years of other cosmetic operations.

She had worked for a few years trying to track down Hannah. Though it had been over a decade since she had seen the little girl she'd left.

She needed to track down her daughter, she needed her.

Margo spoke her voice on the line of being too loud. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"She's pregnant...one of my guys spotted her leaving a obstetricians' office with the biker." Damian stated fully expecting the blow up that his words would cause.

Why did he put up with this woman again? Oh yeah because her rich husband was paying him a fancy salary to track down his new wife's daughter.

Damian didn't know what Margo wanted with her daughter, he wasn't paid to ask questions.

And even if he wanted to ask a question he wouldn't have had time to do so, as Margo stormed out of his office slamming the door behind her.

He rolled his eyes as he lit a cigar, he'd hate to be Margo Dennison's daughter when she found her.

* * *

_Review? Constructive Criticism? _


	4. A Hen and A Poppy Seed

Sheriff Eli Roosevelt stood in the motel room that was once rented out by Anthony Jenkins. The place was far too tidy. The bed was made. The bathroom was spotless. Jenkins clothing was still sitting folded neatly in the dresser.

The only suspcious thing was a cork board sitting on the dresser. Though the board was blank it was obvious that pictures and notes had once adorned it. There were little scraps of paper still remaining underneath a few thumb tacks.

Jenkins cell phone was a cheap pay as you go phone that had no numbers stored in it. No calls had been made from it or to it. So it was useless.

The police had searched the place pretty thoroughly and nothing of any value had been found.

An officer would come by tomorrow and collect Anthony Jenkins' personal affects. The man had no family so the items would more than likely wind up rotting in evidence until they were thrown out.

It just didn't add up. Jenkins losing his mind like that. Kidnapping a woman and then winding up dead.

And it wasn't just any woman. Hannah Morrow had samcro running through her blood. She was the _princess of samcro._ She was Gemma Teller Morrow's niece, Jax Teller's cousin, and Chibs Telford's old lady.

The woman was trouble. It seemed the second the girl had come to town trouble had followed right behind her.

Roosevelt wasn't surprised by this. Anyone connected to that damn club reeked of trouble.

The club had been responsible for all those home invasions not long back. The same home invasions that had killed Eli's wife Rita and their unborn child.

He wanted samcro to pay. He knew that they had to pay.

Samcro needed to disappear and he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

The club was becoming increasingly unpopular in Charming. Some of the townspeople and city council were finally becoming sick of the clubs influence over the town.

Sheriff Roosevelt didn't buy Hannah Morrow's story for one second.

Roosevelt let his eyes scan the room as though some little scrap of evidence would pop up that could connect Hannah Morrow to Jenkins untimely death.

There had to be something that he could use against her. If he got to her he might be able to get to the club.

The room was giving him no help though. It was a blank slate. It looked like the man hadn't even spent a night in it.

Roosevelt wasn't a fool. He knew that a few members of samcro had probably cleaned the place up long before the police had arrived.

The motel staff of course weren't saying anything. They'd either been paid off or knew better than to rat on anyone in samcro.

Roosevelt let out a frustrated huff as his phone began to ring.

He fished the phone out of his pocket holding up to his ear as he spoke frustration clear in his voice. "What?"

"We checked out that gun Sheriff. The only fingerprints on the thing are Jenkins'. The girl has a solid alibi. We talked to a few workers at TM Auto. They all backed up Miss Morrow's story." Deputy Sheriff Cane stated knowing that these wasn't the outcome they were hoping for.

Roosevelt slammed the end button on the call not even bothering to say anything.

Of course Miss. Morrow had an alibi. He knew that samcro always found a way to clean up their messes.

He shook his head knowing that there was nothing he could do.

Hannah Morrow was a free woman, for now.

* * *

Chibs held on to Hannah's hand as he led her up the walkway to Gemma's house. They were here for a very special Sunday night dinner.

Chibs had hoped that with all the fanfare Hannah wouldn't think to question just how he'd gotten the deed to their new home which would be presented to them tonight by Jax.

It was meant to be a gift in celebration of the family Chibs and Hannah were building together.

Chibs knew that Hannah would have questions once she saw the place.

It was obvious that the house was out of their budget.

He had already stopped by the house wanting to see it for himself.

It was nice; four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a big backyard.

It was pretty rundown though. Chibs knew that it was going to take some serious elbow grease to get the place presentable for their family.

All and all the house was perfect. He knew Hannah would fall in love with it.

He just hoped that she wouldn't murder him when she found out just how he had acquired such a big home.

He smirked trying not to laugh, as Hannah looked at Wayne Unser's truck her eyes growing wide. "Don't tell me yer still afraid of him?"

Hannah cleared her throat a little embarrassed that she was in fact afraid of the ex sheriff. It wasn't completely irrational she tried to tell herself.

"He pulled me over for drinking and driving with Bethany Lewis when I was like seventeen... it scared the shit out of me. Clay let him keep me in a cell over night to scare me...it worked...and I never hung around Bethany again." Hannah tried to explain her eyes narrowing as her boyfriend failed to hold in his laughter.

"It's not funny you ass." She mumbled irritated with his apparent amusement over her fear.

"Aye...I almos forgot all bout the jail part." Chibs replied as he finally recovered from his laughing fit.

He pulled her uninjured hand up pressing a kiss to it as he spoke. "I took care of ya after yer hangover though."

She smiled her eyes softening as she remembered this fact.

When Gemma had picked her up the next morning she'd taken her to the clubhouse and Chibs had made her a breakfast claiming that greasy food would cure a hangover.

She pressed a kiss to his lips as she spoke. "I was such a brat wasn't I?"

"Aye but I loved ya...still do. Remember when I tried ta talk yer aunt into lettin me frame yer mug photo and put it up in yer bedroom?" Chibs stated pressing another kiss to her lips as she pulled away.

She burst out laughing at the memory. Gemma had about ripped his head off when he'd made the suggestion. "Yeah...I wonder what ever happened to that photo?"

He placed a hand over her stomach unable to stop himself from doing so as he spoke again not answering her question as a sudden frightening thought entered his mind. "Lets jus hope this little one doesn't inherit our rebellious streaks."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to be worried if our kid doesn't rebel." Hannah pointed out knowing that they didn't stand a chance once this kid was old enough to even think about rebelling.

Chibs smirked knowing that she had a point. "Aye I guess yer right. Our kid wouldn't be ours if she or he didn't rebel."

He pressed a kiss to her lips as he spoke up. "I love ya hen."

"Hen?" She questioned unsure if she was flattered to be compared to a chicken.

He chuckled spotting the insulted look on her face. "It's what Scots call our girls."

She smirked shaking her head as she spoke. "You Scots are a strange bunch."

He let out a huff pretending to be insulted by her comment. "Hey our little poppy seed is half Scot."

Hannah smiled not helping but to love the fact that he'd started referring to their unborn child as _our little poppy seed. _

It was a reasonable nickname for now given that the tiny life in her womb was no bigger than a poppy seed.

"Okay hen it is." She agreed as she leaned up pressing a peck to his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her unwilling to have her pull away from him just yet. "Yer my sweet little hen."

He reached down in between them placing a hand over her flat stomach. "And this is our wee chickie."

She smiled wanting to call him a weirdo but she was too overcome by the sweet moment.

They locked lips again completely oblivious as Jax made his way out the front door rolling his eyes at the two.

They were worse than rabbits.

Jax could admit that he was still a little freaked out over his little cousin and Chibs starting up a relationship.

It was just so awkward. Chibs had known Hannah since she was a child. It just seemed creepy when one really thought about it.

Jax knew deep down inside that Chibs was a good match for Hannah. The man obviously loved her.

Chibs had proved that when he'd taken care of the entire Luke Hill and Anthony Jenkins issue. Nothing spelled love like capital murder. Though Jenkins death had in fact been an accident.

Jax knew that Chibs had always looked out for Hannah. He'd always been there for her. He'd been a friend to the girl when she'd had no one else.

The two had a close bond Jax knew this. He had just never expected that bond to surpass a friendship.

Of course Jax had known that Hannah would always wind up becoming an old lady. Samcro was in her blood. He'd just expected that she would pick someone closer to her own age.

Jax knew that there was nothing he could do about it though. Chibs had marked her with a crow and Hannah was pregnant.

She was Chibs' old lady now and Jax knew that he would have to get over his discomfort.

He guessed that love really was blind.

The fact that the couple always seemed to be stuck to one another like glue didn't make adjusting to their relationship any easier for Jax.

Jax was protective over Hannah. After all she'd been through.

He felt guilty for not protecting her from the world.

He found that he just had to keep on reminding himself that she was doing better now that Jenkins and Hill were dead.

He spoke up shaking his head. "Jeeze what are you trying to do? She's already pregnant."

Chibs chuckled managing to flip Jax the bird as he pressed another very deep kiss to Hannah's lips.

Jax let out a huff at the action.

Jax let out a sigh knowing that Chibs was going to do right by Hannah. And if the Scot fucked up then Jax would make him regret it.

He highly doubted the Chibs was going to fuck up though. Still it was nice to have the threat over the man.

* * *

Hannah struggled to fight nausea as she chopped red onions for the massive salad she was helping prepare.

She wanted to shoot whoever had named morning sickness morning sickness. It was more like all day sickness.

She had wanted to cry when she had finally been able to have her favorite food in the world, chicken pad thai, and had found herself unable to eat it without vomiting.

The pregnancy was wrecking havoc on her digestive system and she wasn't even that far along yet.

Only four women stood in the kitchen, Hannah, Gemma, Tara, and Opie's widow Lyla.

Madison was mia. Juice and Madison had been having a lot of trouble lately.

Hannah was pretty sure that Madison was going to break up with Juice. The club was proving too much for the woman to handle.

Hannah knew that Juice would be devastated once he found out, but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop the inevitable.

It took a certain type of woman to handle the club.

Gemma gave her niece a knowing look seeing the nausea clear on the young woman's face. "Just wait until you have to pee every five minutes."

"Yeah or everytime you laugh." Tara added in chuckling at the look of horror on Hannah's face.

Lyla looked up from her task of chucking corn cobs. "Oh god when I was pregnant with Piper it was like I peed every damn time I blinked."

Hannah let out a exasperated sigh suddenly overcome with the desire to kill Chibs for knocking her up.

"And don't even get me started on the delivery. Get drugs...that's all I can say." Lyla blurted out cringing at the memory of giving birth to her son.

Gemma smiled as she made her way over to her niece and took over chopping the onions. "It's all worth it in the end though. Trust me baby. Once you look into that little baby's eyes all the shit you have to go through will seem trivial."

Hannah nodded her head fully believing her aunt. Just seeing that first ultrasound had made it all seem worthwhile.

She smiled feeling a little weepy as she thought back to the look on Chibs' face. The man looked like someone had handed him a million dollars the second his eyes had locked on that screen.

It was so clear that the man was already in love with their little poppy seed.

"How's Dr. Bellport treating you?" Tara asked as she mixed a massive bowl of potato salad.

Feeding the samcro boys and family was like feeding an army.

"Okay. We worked out a payment plan thank god. Chibs was really worried about how we would pay." Hannah admitted.

Though Chibs hadn't expressed his worries she had seen it in his eyes.

He was so worried about being the best for this baby and her. She found that she had to keep on reminding him that she couldn't have a better man.

"If you need money you know all you have to do is ask." Gemma insisted as she gave Hannah a stern look.

Hannah shook her head knowing that Chibs wouldn't take money from anyone. He was stubborn enough to see any money given to them as charity.

She was thankful as Lyla spoke up changing the subject. "Have you picked out names yet?"

"Not really...I kind of have something picked out already if it's a boy...I don't know what Chibs will think though." Hannah admitted as she took a seat beside Lyla.

Hannah picked up a ear of corn giving the woman some help though it wasn't easy with one hand in a cast. "If we have a boy I want to name him Filip Padaric Telford...The Filip for Chibs of course and the Padaric for Chibs' late nephew. I don't know how he'd feel about that though...I mean I'm sure he wants to have a part in naming the baby too...so I can't pick out both the first and the middle name."

"How more Scottish can you get?" Lyla pointed out chuckling a little.

Tara gave Hannah a reassuring smile as she spoke. "That's a beautiful name. I bet Chibs would love it."

Hannah nodded her head hoping that Tara was right. "I can't think of a good girl name though... I keep on going back to the name Violet. I don't know...It's way too soon to think about it all."

She tossed a corn husk down on the little breakfast table as she spoke again. "I kind of feel like Chibs and I should wait to completely decide on something until the baby is born though. It doesn't seem right giving the little poppy seed a name before we even meet them."

"Little poppy seed?" Gemma asked a little thrown off by the nickname.

"Yeah Chibs came up with it...he read that the baby is no bigger than a poppy seed right now." Hannah explained as she stared down at her still flat stomach.

It seemed surreal that she was going to be a mother.

She was both thrilled and frightened.

After all her own mother hadn't been the best example to follow. A little part of Hannah feared that she would be no better than her mother.

The only thing that stopped her from fully buying into this fear was the realization that she loved this baby so much.

Her little poppy seed wasn't even making her show yet and she already knew that she loved it more than her own life.

She just wanted to give this baby the best life she could possibly offer it.

Hannah took a deep breath turning all her attention back to the stack of corn cobs.

She would be fine, she told herself.

Chibs and she could do this.

* * *

Chibs wasn't surprised when Jax spoke up the second the two men were out of earshot standing outside as Jax manned thick steaks on the grill. "How's she doing?"

Chibs let out a tired sigh as he took a drag off his cigarette. "Things aint been easy on her Jackie Boy. She's still hurtin...She's tryin hard to be strong. She still has bad dreams...wakes up cryin. She dreams about that bastard Luke Hill still...She's havin a hard time dealing with all that's happened."

He paused taking a deep breath as he turned his eyes away from Jax. "I jus want her to feel safe. She doesn't feel safe at night I think...She's more afraid than she'll admit to anyone. I want her to know that I'm never goin to let anyone touch a hair on her head again."

"It's just going to take time brother." Jax insisted trying to hide just how worried he was for his little cousin.

"The pregnancy has given her hope at least. I'm thankful fer that. I mean it was so unexpected but...I wouldn't trade it fer all the money in the world." Chibs stated a smile on his face.

Jax gave the man a pat on the back as he spoke trying to lighten the mood. "You're going to be a great dad...an old dad, but still."

Chibs smirked the comment cheering him.

He knew that Jax was right, he was going to be an old dad. It was something he was a little worried about to be honest.

The last thing he wanted was for his future child's friends to think that he was the kid's grandpa instead of his or her dad.

He wanted to be around for all the important moments in his child's life. He wanted to be sure that he could run around with the kid and keep up.

He didn't want his little one to ask why daddy's hair was slowly going white. He didn't want the child to ask why mommy was obviously so much younger than daddy.

Chibs just wanted to be the best father possible.

This was his second chance at being a father. It was chance to experience every single moment of his little poppy seed's life.

He was more afraid than he wanted to admit. His lifestyle didn't ensure safety or longevity.

He didn't want this little one to grow up without a dad because of his own decisions.

Even if he did live a long life and die by natural causes then what would his child think of its father?

Would he or she be ashamed of their dad? Would they see him as a dangerous outlaw or a loving father?

It was easy to hide this part of his life from Kerrianne. She lived across the ocean, far away from her father's dangerous world.

Of course he knew that Kerrianne was very aware of just what her father did for a living and she was very aware of what Fiona did.

Kerrianne was proud of her parents, but would she always feel that way?

It would kill him if both of his babies grew up to be ashamed of him.

He took a long drag off his cigarette hoping that he could smoke out all these fears.

Chibs knew that all he could do was give his best.

He just hoped that his best was good enough.

* * *

Hannah gave Juice a look of pure doubt and panic as he held a tall glass of some green concoction he'd mixed up in a smoothie at home.

He'd been kind enough to bring it here to her in a tall cup with a lid meant for coffee.

The two stood in the kitchen. Mostly everyone had made their way outside to enjoy the unusually warm day.

Hannah had come in for a glass of water and Juice had cornered her with the drink that she was quite sure might be straight from hell.

She stared down into the glass immediately regretting removing the lid. "What is it?"

"It's loaded with tons of vitamins...and micronutrients. It's really easy on the stomach and it's perfectly proportioned with fiber, fat, carbohydrates and protein." Juice insisted a wide smile on his face.

The man was obviously very proud of himself for making a smoothie for Hannah.

Hannah shook her head not having the heart to tell Juice that his smoothie made her stomach churn. "Yeah...but what's in it?"

Juice grinned thrilled to talk about his smoothies with someone who didn't tell him to shut it. "Spinach, Honey, coconut milk, and a ton of other things. Trust me it's great."

Hannah smirked unable to stop herself from speaking. "They told Rosemary the same thing."

"Who?" Juice asked.

Hannah raised her eyebrows a little amused that Juice had no idea what she was talking about. The horror film Rosemary's Baby was a classic. Everyone knew about that movie. "You know Rosemary's Baby."

She let out a sigh as his face remained clueless. "She gets knocked up by Satan because her husband made a deal with a Satanic cult. The satanic cult lives in her apartment and keeps giving her these smoothies telling her they'll be good for the baby."

"Are you calling Chibs Satan?" Juice blurted out causing Hannah to chuckle.

"I might be when it comes time to deliver this baby."

Chibs let out an irritated groan as he entered the kitchen to find Hannah holding one of Juice's nightmare smoothies. "What the hell are ya feedin my old lady Juicey boy?"

"It's really good. Spinach has folic acid in it and folic acid has been linked to development of the spinal cord and the brain in a baby...keep drinking this stuff and you're going to have a strong kid." Juice insisted having long ago grown accustomed to Chibs' and just about everyone else in the clubs comments about his smoothies.

Hannah knew she was going to regret it but she gave Juice a smile as she lifted the glass in a mock toast. "Well bottoms up then."

She took a gulp of the liquid struggling to swallow it. She choked down the drink as she spoke trying to sound like she wasn't going to vomit. "Good."

Chibs raised an eyebrow not buying Hannah's praises at all.

Juice however looked elated by Hannah's comment. "See I told you."

And with that Juice left the room an obvious bounce to his step.

Hannah made sure Juice was far out of sight before she dumped the horrid concoction in the sink.

Chibs smirked as she placed the empty glass in the sink. "Yer too nice fer yer own good hen."

"Well...he was nice enough to make it." Hannah insisted not having it in her to tell Juice that the smoothie tasted like crap.

Chibs made his way over to her as he locked lips with her. "Now he's goin to be bringing ya smoothies constantly."

Hannah frowned knowing that he was right. Why did she have to be so nice again?

Chibs shook his head as he pressed another kiss to her lips. He reluctantly pulled away as he spoke up knowing that he couldn't wait for her to see the deed to their new home any longer. "Come on outside I've got a huge surprise fer ya."

Hannah gave him a nervous smile not helping but to hope that this surprise was better than the one Juice had for her.

* * *

_Reviews? Sorry It took so long. _


	5. Oh Baby Why Are You So Mean

Chibs knew he was in trouble the second Hannah and he got onto his dyna and Hannah refused to respond to his comment about it being hot for nighttime.

Yep he was in the doghouse and he was getting the silent treatment as well apparently.

Yes Hannah knew that the silent treatment was immature but she was sure if she allowed herself to speak it would just result in the two of them having a big huge argument.

She had been speechless when Jax had given her an envelope containing the deed to their new home.

She had been expecting it to be some tiny little house that was in their budget but when she'd opened it and seen just how big the home was her mood had soured.

When Chibs and she had first begun to discuss looking for a house she had assumed that they would do things the honest way.

More than anything she was irritated thinking about what could have happened. What if that slum lord had thought to call the cops or shoot first and ask questions later.

She didn't want to explain to the little one why daddy was either in prison or dead.

Of course she knew that this was a possible outcome of the life within samcro. She could deal with that, knowing about the life and the risks associated with it.

She just couldn't deal with something happening because of his own stupidity.

What would she tell her kid and Chibs' daughter Kerrianne; _sorry your dad's in the slammer because he tried to get us a house by threatening a man._

Given her raging hormones she was angrier than she would usually be.

Chibs didn't dare make a move until Hannah and he walked into his crowded little loft.

He sat down beside Hannah as she plopped down on his leather couch. He leaned down putting his head level with her stomach as he spoke. "I think yer ma's mad at me little poppy seed."

He glanced up at Hannah to see that she was choosing to glare straight ahead still trying to give him the silent treatment.

Chibs grimaced realizing that Hannah defiantly had her Aunt Gemma's glare. The glare was identical.

He let out a sigh as he spoke again running his hand along Hannah's flat stomach. "Think ya can put in a good word fer yer old da?"

"Stop using the baby to make me forgive you." Hannah blurted out trying hard not to give in and smile.

Usually him talking to the baby made her smile. She loved hearing him talk to the little life in her. He would talk to their little poppy seed about anything and everything even though he knew that the baby didn't even have the ears to hear him yet.

He knew that she loved it when he talked to the little one, and he'd hoped that he could sort of sweet talk his way back into her good graces.

Chibs sat up a frown on his face as he realized that his plan wasn't going to work. "What did ya expect from me Hannah? Ya know what I am...I'm a criminal fer christs sake."

"I know what you are and you know I don't have a problem with that...I just expected you to at least think that maybe you should talk to me about this before going off with my cousin and pulling that shit. What would you have done if that man had called the police?" Hannah explained her mood worsening as she turned to face him.

"I woulda figured somethin out." Chibs insisted though he knew she had a point.

He couldn't have just sweet talked his way out of things had the police been called. With his criminal record things could have gone south real fast.

Chibs knew that he should have spoken to Hannah before he acted. He had just been so ashamed.

He'd been ashamed to admit that he couldn't afford a place worthy of her and this family they were building if he tried to do things the honest way.

He knew that Hannah deserved so much more. He loved her so much and he was terrified that she'd one day discover that she deserved a better life than the one he could provide her.

Chibs had already lost one family, though that was out of his control, he couldn't bear to lose this family.

He closed his eyes for a moment embarrassed to even have this conversation with her. "I just wanted ta give ya somethin ya deserve...I'm a mechanic and an outlaw hen. Ya deserve more than that."

Hannah's anger disappeared as he uttered these words. _Shit,_ that was really what he thought.

She reached out placing her hand over his her voice softening as her resentment faded. "That's what you think?"

Chibs turned his eyes away from her so ashamed. The voice in his head that sounded just like Jimmy O' spoke up _You're never going to be good enough for her. You're pathetic just like Jimmy said all those years back. You're nothing but a streetrat, once a streetrat always a streetrat._

"Filip." She murmured scooting close to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek right over one of his scars.

She placed a hand on his face gently turning it forcing him to look in her eyes. "You are everything I could possibly ever want in a man. I mean the things you've done for me Filip. You've killed for me. You killed that bastard Luke Hill for me. I know you would kill for me again if you had to. What could be better for me than a man who would be willing to go that far to protect me?"

He smirked a little bit as he spoke. "Ya know most gals wouldn't like knowin the man they love has killed."

"Well we already both know I'm not most girls." Hannah replied causing a soft smile and a sense of calm to wash over him.

She shook her head as she spoke again. "And I don't _like _knowing that you've killed. I just know that it's something that sometimes has to happen with the club. I know you didn't enjoy it...you aren't some kind of monster. You did what you had to do Filip."

He leaned against her hand as she spoke again. "From now on can you please talk to me before you do something that effects the both of us? I'm not saying you have to come ask for my permission or any shit like that...just be willing to talk it out with me before you make a move like that."

"Aye I will...I jus wanted ta give ya this house so badly...I was afraid ta admit that I might not be able ta afford it." Chibs stated as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him.

"And have you even seen the place? I mean can we afford it...I mean in the long run? I won't be able to even begin to look for another job until the baby is born. I still have a job at the garage...but that's only part time." Hannah asked automatically beginning to worry.

Chibs nodded his head knowing that she was right about their sad little financial situation. "I've seen it...at night...the outside of it at least. We'll figure somethin out hen. I promise ya."

He did mean it. He would find away to insure that his family would have the home they deserved.

He didn't care what it took one way or another his family would keep their home.

* * *

Chibs made a disgusted face as he stared down at the floor below him and spotted rat droppings.

Their dream home was turning out to be more of a nightmare home. He had only seen the place in the nighttime. Everything he knew about the house he'd only learnt from the deed.

So he hadn't realized just how big of a mess the place was going to turn out to be.

The house was two stories and had old looking white wooden siding that would need a fresh layer of paint. There were four bedrooms if you counted the little bedroom that had been built on in the basement. There were two tiny bathrooms counting the master bathroom. The kitchen wasn't the biggest but it would work. The living area was quite large at least and there was even a fireplace. The dining room was quite large as well.

It wouldn't be too bad, Chibs told himself. They could make this work somehow.

Hannah stared down at the rat droppings suddenly very glad that she'd decided to wear her dark blue converse and not a pair of sandals. "We're getting a cat...and calling an exterminator."

Chibs let out a low huff not happy to hear this. He wasn't very fond of cats. He knew that Hannah wasn't very happy at the moment though, so he should probably keep his hatred of cats to himself for now.

He glanced over at Hannah seeing that she was giving him that look. The look that women gave their significant others when they wanted to blurt out _I told you so._

He was just thankful that Hannah and he didn't move in until the end of the week. Maybe they could clean the place up a bit before then.

The place truly was a gigantic mess. Someone had broken in at one point and spray painted the walls in the living room and the bedrooms.

There were rat droppings and they'd already found a dead little sparrow in the kitchen sink. Hannah had almost wanted to blurt out that the dead sparrow seemed like a bad omen.

The entire place would need a fresh coating of paint and the dark wood floors would need a fresh layer of gloss or shine.

There was garbage left over from whoever had thought to break in which would require cleaning up.

Chibs was convinced that given the past break ins they would need new locks and a security system.

Chibs was just thankful that the club had prospects whom he could force to do all the hard labor. He wouldn't have to pay them and that was a blessing.

"You know this is how horror films begin right? A family buys an old beaten up house only to find out that the place is haunted by evil spirits...one of us is going to get possessed just watch." Hannah blurted out causing a smile to spread across Chibs' face.

"I think yer a wee bit paranoid hen." He stated trying not to laugh at how serious Hannah looked at the moment.

"Whatever...just don't come crying to me when you walk into a room and find the furniture stacked because of a poltergeist." Hannah pointed out.

Chibs frowned remembering the film Poltergeist. He had seen it a few years ago on late night television. The movie had seemed pretty stupid to him.

Actually he thought most horror films were pretty dumb. He didn't understand why anyone would want to watch the frightening and at times gory scenarios for entertainment.

To be honest he preferred dramas. He liked movies about things that could happen in real life.

His favorite film was Braveheart, for obvious reasons of course. It was part of the history of his Scottish culture after all.

He also had a soft spot for action films, but what red blooded man didn't? Juice had gotten him into the Fast and the Furious series a few years back and he'd loved every minute of it.

Chibs knew that Hannah was a horror fan. The only problem was that she was a little bit superstitious. Horror films seemed to make her a little paranoid and jumpy which was hilarious until he had been the one who had to put up with her frightened behavior.

He made his way over to her as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll keep ya safe from the evil spirits Hannah."

"Bite me." She replied unamused by his teasing.

Chibs burst out laughing unable to stop himself from speaking. "I usually love gettin kinky with ya lass, but I'm not down with doin anything sexual on this floor."

"Are ya sure ya want a cat?" He asked hoping that maybe he could talk her into getting something more...manly like a German Sheppard or some other big dog.

He spoke again hoping that he could use her superstitious side to his advantage. "I heard cats can suck the life out of ya when ya sleep."

"That's an old wise tell baby...kind of like that thing about Scots not wearing anything underneath their kilts." Hannah insisted smirking at the Scot jab.

She loved teasing him about stereotypically Scottish things like haggis and bagpipes. She knew he'd never do anything about it but huff and correct her or call her a brat.

"We don't...or we don't have ta. It's personal choice lass." Chibs replied a smirk on his lips as he ran his hand down her back resting it on her jean covered bottom.

Hannah chuckled as pressed a kiss to his neck right over his pulse point earning a soft groan from him. She spoke a flirty tone to her voice. "So...do you have a kilt?"

He chuckled knowing he hadn't owned a kilt since he was a little boy. He made a quick note to himself to get a kilt ASAP.

He groaned as she nibbled on his pulse point right below his ear. It was the one spot on his neck that always made his knees a little weak. She knew just how to get his pulse racing without even really having to try.

His old lady was going to be the death of him if she kept this up and he really didn't mind dying if it was going to be like this.

* * *

Chibs rolled his eyes as he watched Ratboy and Vi Lin trying to disassemble Hannah's bed so it could go to the charity shop.

The two prospects probably couldn't make one full brain if they put their heads together.

He shook his head leaving the room no longer able to watch the two men struggle to figure out just how to get the mattress out of the bed and out of the room. It was embarrassing him just to watch them.

Chibs ran over to Hannah taking a box from her as he sent her his best firm look. She didn't need to be lifting anything in her state and he wasn't just thinking of her still casted arm.

She shook her head letting out an irritated sigh. "Lifting one box isn't going to break me Filip."

"No liftin...I don't care how heavy the box is or isn't." Chibs argued as he placed the box on the stack they'd already accumulated in Hannah's kitchen.

The apartments lease was up and Hannah wasn't about to pay for another month when they'd be in their new home by the end of the week.

"Now sit down before I force ya." Chibs ordered causing Hannah to narrow her eyes at him.

"Make me." She blurted out clearly in the mood to challenge him.

She was sick and tired of him treating her like she was made of porcelain.

Lifting a box of cheap plastic glasses wasn't going to send her into a medical emergency.

Chibs was acting like an overprotective nutcase and it was driving her up the wall.

It had been sweet at first, him waiting on her and worrying. It had gotten old fast though. She couldn't even get up to go to the bathroom at night without him shooting up in bed as questioning her about her health.

"Fine." Chibs stated as he took her by surprise scooping her up.

She let out a loud squeal as he picked her up effortlessly throwing her over his shoulder.

Ratboy and Vi Lin came out both men raising an eyebrow as they watched Chibs dump Hannah down onto the sofa as gently as he possibly could.

"Now stay there. Don't make me call yer aunt." Chibs ordered causing Hannah to flip him off.

"She's going to side with me you haggis eating ass." Hannah stated glaring up at him.

Chibs shook his head stubbornly as he spoke. "I don't even eat haggis. And besides she's goin ta tell ya ta stop givin yer man a hard time."

"This is Gemma we're talking about. She fully encourages giving people a hard time at all times." Hannah replied just as stubborn as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Chibs let out a huff knowing that Hannah was right. He turned his attentions to the prospects who were both still gawking at the free show. "Did I tell ya to stop workin?"

The two men widened their eyes and shuffled back to the bedroom knowing that they'd been caught staring.

Chibs sat down beside her and reached out to rub her flat stomach.

He couldn't help but to anxiously wait for the day when she finally began to show. He wanted it to be obvious that his old lady was carrying his child.

He spoke to her stomach a smirk on his face. "Yer ma is a pain in yer da's arse."

"And your daddy is an arse." Hannah attested a smirk on her face as Chibs let out an over dramatic gasp.

He pressed a kiss to her stomach over the cotton of her old black Harley Davidson shirt as he leaned down. "Don't turn my boy against me."

"It's a girl." Hannah claimed as she playfully smacked Chibs' on the head causing him to curse in what she was sure was Gaelic though she wasn't sure it was Scottish or Irish Gaelic.

They obviously had no idea what the gender was yet; they'd just found that they enjoyed playfully arguing about it.

To be honest neither of them really had a preference for the gender. They just knew that they would love their little poppy seed boy or girl.

"Why are ya so mean?" Chibs asked as he sat up.

"Because I'm Gemma's niece. The Maddock women don't take anyone's shit." Hannah explained as though the answer was obvious. And that excuse was probably a good one.

He let out a heavy sigh knowing that she had a point. Then again wasn't that what he loved about her, the fact that she didn't take peoples crap?

He shook his head as his personal cell phone began to ring. He stared down at the number a smile on his face.

He stood up as he spoke to Hannah. "Don't lift anything."

And with that he walked out the front door knowing that Hannah couldn't overhear anything about this conversation.

Though he knew that his last surprise had sort of backfired, he knew that this surprise was one that Hannah would enjoy.

This phone call was the first step towards his surprise. He just hoped that everything went well.

* * *

_Reviews?_

_By the way I'm writing a series of drabbles about Hannah and Chibs if anyone's interested. The story is titled Complicated Tales. Just putting that out there if anyone is interested. _


End file.
